Can you ever love me again
by JBing
Summary: Chandler and Monica broke up two years ago, after he cheated on her. He want her back. But does she want it too?
1. Default Chapter

**Hello, children! Well, this is my first fic, bear with me. Besides, I have to tell you English is not my main language 'cause I'm from Brazil, so I accept corrections. The story takes place after the final, five or six years later. Some things you should know: Chandler and Monica are divorced for two years 'cause had cheated on her and they don't speak too much with each other. Chandler and Ross don't talk to each other. The twins live with Monica and they go visit Daddy every weekend. Joey lives next to Chandler and they still are very close friends. Well, that's all, I think… Have fun and review.**

**Disclaimer: What a stupid thing! I don't own them **

**Chapter 1: Daddy is not happy**

"Dad…" Jack called for the second time "Dad!"

"What?"

Chandler turned to see his six-year-old boy staring at him with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing. Just working on something."

Chandler turned off his lap top and get up, not really looking his son in the eyes.

"Can we play football? You promised…besides, you have to take me and Erica home tonight."

"Where's she?"

"Playing with Emma outside, you forgot? Aunt Rachel said she could stay. Then you have to drop her home later."

"Ok… let's go, then."

Jack ran outside, jumping happily while putting on his baseball cap. Chandler stopped and smiled to the girls, who were playing with their dolls.

"Everything all right, girls?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled

"Sure." Erica smiled.

Chandler kissed the top of her head and then asked.

"Do you wanna play football with Jack and I?"

"Yup! You too, Emma, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Ok then."

Chandler smiled and Jack don't even waited for a question:

"I want Erica!"

"Oh, so Emma is mine. Let's smash them, girl. High five!"

She did and Jack looked at his daddy with a smirk.

"Let's see… You start."

The game was pretty fun for them. Jack and Erica were pretty good and didn't give a chance for Chandler and Emma, who lost easily. After the game, they all sat on the grass, resting a little bit before getting ready to go home.

"I don't want to go home, dad. Can we stay until tomorrow? You could drop us at school." Jack suggested with a little hope.

"Yeah, daddy, please… We could call uncle Rachel and ask if Emma could stay too. Then we could play Monopoly!" Erica smiled to him.

"It would be fun!" Emma said. "I like to come here, uncle Chandler…you have tons of toys!"

"I wish I could, guys, but I can't. Your mother would never let us do it. And your dad, Emma, no way either. But if we go now, I could drop by the ice cream parlor and buy you three something. What do you think?"

They nodded silently, not really wanting to go. Erica and Jack loved the weekends with Chandler because he was a "cool father", like the boy always says. He played with them, ordered tons of pizzas and ice cream… and he was sweet and lovely. Always wanting to help, always trying to be nice to them. He did everything to make the twins happy, even when they did something wrong. And, besides, it was ok if they accidentally spill some ketchup on the couch.

"All settled?" Chandler asked while Jack entered in his black station wagon.

"Ok." They answered at the same time.

"So, let's go. Who want to sing a song?"

Chandler turned right and Jack suggested:

"Let's sing the one from Lion King! 'Can you feel the love tonight'"

"Yeah…" Erica shouted

"Ok." Chandler agreed, "I'll start. Do you know how to sing it, Emma?"

"Yeah."

The twins loved the Lion King, and their favorite song was "Can you feel the love tonight". They always sang that on the way back home. It was like something religious.

"There's a calm surrender, To the rush of the day, When the heat of a rolling wind, Can be turned away…"

Chandler started the song, and then the kids joined him with pleasure. Jack was the one who could sing better, so, he lead the group with the lyrics he knew by heart until they reached the ice cream parlor.

"What do you guys want?" Chandler asked the kids when he stopped the car.

"I want a vanilla ice cream." Erica said.

"I want a chocolate one." Emma grinned, happy.

"And I want strawberry." Jack finished.

"Ok, I'll bring three big ice creams for you guys. Be nice…"

Jack looked at Chandler with a sigh. He knew his daddy wasn't happy at all, and he could tell it. In the last two years Jack had watched the way his daddy acted when he was alone: always so sad and deep in though. Then, when someone was near, he tried to smile. But Jack new he wasn't happy. Jack new his daddy was upset, since he and Monica broke up. And Jack new his daddy needed some help.

"I'm back!" Chandler announced, handing the ice creams to the kids "So, take care with these and let's go."

He entered the car again and made his way for the Geller's house, which was near there. He looked at Emma and smiled, asking:

"Missing mommy and Daddy yet?"

"A little bit."

"We're already there, honey."

He drove a few minutes more, and then, stopped the car in front of the house. Grabbing Emma's hand and helping her out of the car, Chandler smiled when he saw Rachel approaching them.

"Hey, Emma!" She greeted "Give mommy a hug…She behave well?"

"Yeah, like always. I bought her an ice cream, if you don't mind."

"No, it's ok." Rachel was holding Emma in her arms, while looking sympathetic to him. "Are you ok, Chandler?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sure?"

"Sure. Thanks for asking, anyway. I have to go now, Rach…" Chandler looked to the house and saw Ross standing on the doorway, with his arms crossed. "Say a hello to Ross."

"I'll do it."

"Bye, you two…"

He sighed and forced a smile, going back to the car. Rachel waved goodbye and so did Emma. Chandler always sends a hello to Ross, even knowing Ross didn't want to talk to him again. Since the day Monica and Chandler broke up, Ross rejected his best friend for what he did with his little sister. And never the things were the same again.

"Aw…I missed you guys so much…" Monica hugged the twins at the same time, smiling.

"We missed you too, mommy." Erica said.

"Yeah, a lot." Jack added.

Chandler was in the doorway, watching the scene with a sad face. He missed her so much… he still loved her so much. But he knew she would never forgive him for what he did.

"So…I think I'll go." He mumbled.

"Thanks for bringing them, Chandler."

"That's ok. I see you guys next Friday, ok? And uncle Joey will be there."

"Cool!" Jack and Erica shouted at the same time.

"Be nice to your mother, kids. Bye, Monica."

"Ah… Chandler, can you wait a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

The kids went to their room to change and Monica sighed, looking at Chandler.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… well, we're planning to have a cookout here next Saturday and… You and Joey must want to come."

"That would be nice." He smiled.

"So, are you two coming?"

"Yes. I'll tell Joey about it today, he's crashing at mine."

"Ok. So… How are things at work?"

"Pretty good. I got a promotion last week. And you? Are you ok?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

There was an awkward silence between them, until Chandler decided it was time to go home.

"I'll see you later then, Mon."

"Ok. Good night."

"Man, she's hot! Look at that!" Joey pointed to the TV at Chandler's, later that night.

"Yeah…" Chandler muttered, bored.

"Aw, c'mon, Chan…"

"Are you going to that cookout with me or not?"

"Yes, I am." Joey stopped eating his pizza and placed a hand in his friend's shoulder. "I'll be there…"

"Thanks."

"How was she tonight?"

"Beautiful." Chandler answered. "As always."

"You have to get over her… it's time to move on."

"I love her, Joey. I can't forget that."

Joey smiled at his friend and continued with his pizza.

"Want a slice?" He offered one more time.

"No, thanks, Joey."

"How about we play some video-game."

"That's good."

**Well, I know it was kind of boring and short, but it'll get better soon. I was just a little sad today, must be this. Anyway, review please…please…please. Even if you didn't like it at all, I need to know. So, next chapter we'll probably have a few more surprises and explanations about the divorce of Chandler and Monica, and I promise that I'll update soon. That's it, children, have a great week, and sorry for the grammatical errors. See you soon, kisses.**


	2. The Flashback

**Hello again, children! I told you that I would update soon, so here I am! I'm a little happier today 'cause I finally saw "Fools Rush In" on TV, and I loved it. It's really sweet…Matthew is so cute…anyway, let's work! I would like to say that I'm sorry about the mistake with that "Uncle Rachel" thing. I was with my mind somewhere else when I wrote that. And thanks for the corrections and the reviews; I'll do my best to avoid errors. In this chapter we'll have a little more about Ross reactions, I think, and a few explanations. So I hope you like it and, please, review when you finish reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Well, do I really have to write that I don't own them every time? Anyway, I don't own them.**

"_I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck…"_

"_Cookie?"_

**Chapter 2: The Flashback**

"I saw Chandler yesterday." Rachel said while putting a mug in front of Monica. They were at Rachel and Ross' house.

"Yeah…" Monica nodded.

"He was a little sad, don't you think?"

"Probably."

"Aw, c'mon, Monica, it was two years ago! He's getting depressed… Ross don't talk to him anymore and you ignore him almost all the time."

"I just can't, Rach, it's so difficult to me… I don't trust Chandler anymore."

"He is sorry, Mon, I know this. Look at his face…" Rachel said in a low voice "He's not the same Chandler. He doesn't make jokes anymore!"

"He deserves what he's got, Rachel. I trusted him and then he cheated on me! I never thought he could do something like that, but he did… and it still hurts."

"Maybe it hurts him too."

"He must be with another girl anyway."

"You know he's not, Monica, he never dated after you guys broke up."

Monica took a sip of her coffee and sighed, thinking about what Rachel had said. Yeah, Chandler was pretty different, and everybody noted that.

"I invited him and Joey for the cookout." Monica said without looking for her friend.

"Serious!" Rachel looked at her with surprise and smiled.

"Yes. He said that he would go… But I'm afraid of what can happen, you know, Ross will be there and…"

"I'll talk to Ross. Oh, Mon, that's so great! Maybe you guys could talk a little bit, who knows?…"

"I didn't invite Chandler 'cause I wanted to talk to him, Rachel. I just thought it could be good. Jack and Erica would be thrilled…"

Rachel rubbed her friend's arm and smiled searching for her eyes. Then she asked:

"Do you still love him?"

Monica didn't know what to answer. She lowered her gaze and sighed, asking herself the same question.

"I don't know, Rach. I really don't know."

000000000000000

"Oh, ok, Chandler, we could invite some hot girls to go with us on Saturday." Joey suggested his friend, hoping he would say yes.

They were having lunch near Chandler's work, and chatting a little bit. Joey was eating a huge hamburger and Chandler was watching amazed, while eating a sandwich.

"No, Joey, I can't. It would be so…Weird, I don't know…

"Don't say that! We could have fun! And Monica would see that you are moving on."

"Joey, Monica doesn't need to see that I'm moving on, because I'm _not _moving on. Got it?"

"But you should be doing this, you know? There's that girl who works with you, the one who is always trying to ask you out."

"Good luck for her."

"Don't be silly." Joey bit his hamburger and cleaned his hand "Are you going to eat that sandwich?"

"No, you can have it. I'm not hungry…"

Chandler got up and opened his wallet, putting a ten-dollar bill on the table:

"I'll pay."

"You have to go?" Joey asked a little disappointed.

"Someone has to work."

Joey gave him a look.

"I was kidding, Joe… Anyway, will you crash at mine today?"

"I think so. But, Chandler, just look at that girl at your office. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I won't. But I'll look at her anyway."

Joey waved goodbye to his friend and went back to his hamburger, happy. What? Food could be as good as women for him.

000000000000000

Ross looked at his wife with an almost angry look and rubbed his temples, trying to get what she had said a few moments ago. Was Chandler going to the cookout? God, that couldn't be any good.

"Why did she invite him anyway?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"She can invite anyone she wants, Ross."

"But…He can't go, Rach!"

"And why not, Ross! You're being such a baby!" She looked at him, angry. "He's her ex-husband, and their children will be there. You liking it or not, I think she did the right thing."

"Well, he can go, but I won't talk to him."

He crossed his arms, acting like a child. He couldn't see Chandler the same way as before: he was not one of them anymore after all that crap involving his secretary. Chandler hadn't cheated only on Monica, but on every one of them, and Ross could not forgive him even after those two years.

"You should at least say a hello…"

"But I won't! I won't say anything to him!"

"He sent a hello to you yesterday when he came to bring Emma."

"I don't care, ok? Chandler is not my best friend anymore, you should know that! And Monica should stay away from him too."

"I don't know how you can be so childish, Ross… He wants to be friend with you again."

"Well, I don't want. He has Joey, that's enough."

"Joey will be there too."

Ross stared at her in disbelief and threw the paper he was reading on the ground.

"It'll be better if I don't go."

"No way, Ross, you'll be there and you will be good for Joey and Chandler 'cause they are our friends."

"I-I can talk to Joey, but Chandler no! I won't talk to him."

"I hope you won't make a scene, Ross. Please."

0000000000000000

Flashback

_Monica had been waiting for him for over three hours he didn't arrived yet. Chandler should be home at five thirty, but for two weeks now he always delayed. He gave a lot of excuses: the traffic, a meeting, problems…and she started to think it could be something more, something she didn't want to find out. But, that evening, she did find out. _

"_Hey, Mon, I'm home!"_

_She sighed and suppressed a tear of falling, while looking at the wall. Chandler stopped and looked at her with a small smile and something in his hands._

"_I found you." He approached her. "Look, I bought these for you…"_

_She looked to the flowers and back to him, staring at his blue eyes. How could he be so false and selfish?_

"_I don't want it." She snapped back, angrily_

"_Didn't you like it?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Chandler, I know."_

"_You-you know what?"_

"_Who is this girl, Emily?"_

"_She's my…my secretary, why?"_

"_Why!" She stood and started to scream, "You've been sleeping with her!"_

"_Mon, please, who told you this thing?"_

"_Ross! Ross saw you two kissing in your car after work today."_

_Chandler fell on the chair, looking down with tears in his eyes. He knew it was the end, and it was totally his fault._

"_I want to hear it from you." She said. "Is it true, Chandler?" _

"_Yeah, Mon…it's true."_

_She started sobbing, and sat back on the chair. So, he confessed._

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't know… Maybe for two or three weeks. But, Mon, please, I love you…"_

"_No, Chandler, you don't love me. If you loved me you would never do something like that! God, I can't even look at you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Monica! I didn't want to do this…I'm an idiot."_

"_Yes, you are! We have a family, Chandler, you forgot this?"_

"_Would you please forgive me?"_

_He fixed his gaze in her blue eyes, pleading for a yes. _

"_No."_

"_I'll do anything, Mon, just give me another chance."_

"_I want you out of here, Chandler."_

"_Mon…Don't do this…"_

"_Get out of here, Chandler, now! I don't want to live with you anymore."_

"_Please, Mon, I love you…I'm so sorry."_

_It was over. And it was only his fault. _

End of Flashback

Every time he remembered that night, he cried. He regretted so much, but he didn't know what to do to make she love him again. In his way back home from work, Chandler realized that his life would never be the same again if Monica didn't love him anymore.

**A/N: Ok, nothing important happened in this chapter, but I think it was much better than the first one. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you review too! By the way, anyone remember of which Friends episode came that line after the disclaimer? C'mon, it's easy! And you remember the two characters that said them? So, thanks again for the reviews, and I see you soon, kids! Have a great week. **


	3. The Cookout Part 1

**How are you guys doing? It was a busy week for me; I'm a little tired. I had to study a lot and also had a lot of work to do. But I finally found some time to write this third chapter, and I hope it's good. So, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The Cookout – Part 1**

"Daddy!" Jack yelled at the time he saw Chandler and Joey entering the backyard. He forgot the other kids and ran to his dad, happily.

"Hey, how are you?" Chandler hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"I'm fine. You are late."

"Am I? Oh, that's not important, I'm right here now."

"And what about me?"

It was Joey, who looked to Jack with a smile. The boy smiled back and said:

"It's nice to see you here, uncle Joey. You'll love this, we had a lot of food."

"Oh, that's why I'm here! So, let's eat!"

Chandler winked to Jack while Joey went away to find something to eat and asked his son:

"Where's Erica?"

"She's inside with mommy and aunt Rachel. Let's go there, she is missing you."

He let the boy lead him into the house, and looked around, searching for Ross. But he wasn't there. Jack continued pulling his dad into the kitchen, and Rachel, with Emma in her arms, was the first one who saw the two coming in.

"Hey, Chandler! Glad to see you here."

"Hello, Rach…" He looked from her to Monica, who was sat in front of Rachel and managed some words too "Hello, Monica."

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

Erica was under the table, probably playing, and at the time she realized her daddy was there, she got out quickly and hugged him with Jack still holding his hand.

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, princess… I missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too, daddy. Jack and I were thinking you wouldn't come anymore."

"Aw, did you guys really think that? I'm here now, ok? And uncle Joey is outside eating something."

"Cool!" She said.

"Let's play football!" Jack suggested, jumping.

"All right. You two go and ask some kids if they want to play ok?"

"Ok!" the twins answered at the same time, happily. Erica grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her "C'mon, Emma, let's go!"

Chandler smiled to her and watched the kids heading to the backyard. So, he turned his attention to the two women in front of him.

"So, is Ross here?"

"Yes…" Rachel said, "He's in the living room watching some TV."

"Is he ok knowing I'm here?"

"I think he is. Do you want to talk to him?"

"I don't know…" He sighed and looked at Monica, who was looking on the floor, thinking about something else or just avoiding him. "Are you ok with me being here, Mon?"

She met his gaze and nodded before answering his question with a small smile, who appeared on her lips:

"Yes, of course I am. I invited you, you forgot?"

"I know, it's just… Are you really ok with this?"

"Look, if I invited you, that's because I wanted you to be here. So don't be afraid."

"Right." He nodded. "I think I'll go play with the kids a little bit and then I'll talk to Ross."

"Ok." Rachel smiled and they watched as he left the kitchen with his hands on his pockets. "Are you really ok with this, Mon?"

"Rach…" She sighed. "I am… really."

"Did you see the way he looked at you? Oh, Mon, he's so sorry, everyone could tell that."

"Rach, please…"

"No, Mon, it's true! He's still in love with you. He's just trying to fix things; you should give it a try. Look, until today, sometimes I feel angry about Ross cause of that girl… you remember. He cheated on me, you know…"

"So you should know how I feel."

"And I do! That's why I'm asking you to give Chandler another chance. He's a sweet guy, he loves you and the twins, and you know that."

"Rachel, he was having an affair for three weeks! He knew what he was doing and he kept doing it!"

"I know it's hard. But he has been trying so hard…"

"So he needs to try harder, 'cause it's not working."

00000000

"Joey, stop eating and come here to help me with this children, for god's sake."

"Aw, man, you can handle then!" Joey said with his mouth filled with hot dog. "You're doing a great job, keep going."

"Thanks, man." Chandler replied with a sarcastic smile.

"C'mon, daddy, let's play another game!" Jack screamed.

"Yeah!" The other children joined then with enthusiasm.

"Oh, good god. Uncle Joey will play with you guys now, ok, cause I need to do something."

Joey sent him an angry look but Chandler ignored it, and just saying:

"I need to talk to Ross."

"Oh…Ok, man, go ahead."

"Thanks Joe. I hope you still alive when I come back here."

0000000

Chandler entered the living room slowly, and Ross not even looked at him. He was sat on the couch, arms crossed, and seemed very upset or angry when realized that his ex-brother in law was heading to the couch where he was.

"Hey, Ross. How are you?"

Ross didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood for Chandler and his excuses right now.

"Rachel told me you were here. Can we talk?"

"No, we can't talk. _I _don't want to talk."

"Ross, please, let's stop being so childish about this situation."

"I'm not being childish! I just don't want to talk to you, and you know that, Chandler. You hurt my little sister, man… and I can't forgive you for doing that."

"I want you to know that I'm sorry, Ross, I really am and… I want us to be friends again."

"There's no way, Chandler. You cheated on her and you destroyed our friendship. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive you."

"I'm sorry, mate."

Ross got up and headed upstairs, saying:

"It's too late to feel sorry, Chandler."

Chandler was glad that Ross didn't punch him, but was upset 'cause he didn't want to talk. He was feeling so horrible…Chandler just wanted to turn back time and do things in a better way. But this was something impossible.

**Ok, very short, I know. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter after all. Next chapter, Monica and Chandler will face each other in a long talk… and you'll have to wait to see what will happen. So, review, and I see you all soon.**


	4. The Cookout part 2

**So, finally I updated! I've been busy with the other story, so, that's why the delay. Anyway, I went to my uncle's house in Rio de Janeiro last weekend and it was really great, I had a lot of fun with my cousins and it was the first time that I traveled by myself, I was thrilled… Thanks for the reviews, by the way, and I hope you like the chapter.**

**I don't own them, you know. Just to remember.**

**Chapter 4: The cookout – part 2: The conversation**

Chandler made his way into the house after everybody was gone and walked to the sitting room. Joey went home earlier because Chandler still had to wait for the twins get ready to go home with their daddy.

Jack came running into the sitting room and Erica was just behind him, while Monica tried to get their attention for just one second:

"Hey, you two look at me. I want you to go upstairs and take a shower, ok? Then get your backpacks and come back here to go home with your daddy, all right?"

"Ok!" Jack shouted happily, pulling Erica "C'mon, Erica, let's see if you can run as fast as me!"

"I'll win!"

Monica smiled at the children and then turned to face Chandler, saying:

"This two drive me crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled "Well…"

After an awkwardly moment between them, Monica sighed and asked him:

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure."

She walked him to the kitchen and Chandler sat on the chair while she started to prepare the coffee.

"So… is everything ok, Mon?"

"Yes." She answered without looking at him. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You know you can ask me anything… you know that, don't you?"

"I know, Chandler, but I'm ok, really. Thanks."

Chandler nodded and looked down, feeling kind of sad. He wanted her so badly, but he knew it was almost impossible. Monica didn't love him anymore, he was completely sure about that.

"And what about you?" She asked him while sitting in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"What?" He looked at her, distracted.

"I asked if you are ok."

"Oh…" He shrugged "I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"I'm having some problems."

"At work?"

"This is just one of them. But you don't have to hear about my problems, that's why I have Joey around." He laughed.

"Yeah… Joey is such a good friend."

"I don't know what I would do if he wasn't around all the time. He stayed with me after all that thing, you know… He was really mad at me when he knew what I did and he told me off, you guys don't know about that. But he stayed by my side even though."

"Yeah… you two are soul mates, be sure." She smiled

Chandler returned the smile and lowered his gaze again, feeling sad.

"Did you talk with Ross?"

"I tried…" Chandler ran his hand through his hair, nervous. "Ross will never forgive me, Mon, and you won't either."

Monica stared at him for a while, when he tried to stop the tears. After that she got up and grabbed two cups of coffee, putting one of them in front of him. Chandler looked at her again, with his eyes red.

"Chandler, I don't want to start this conversation again, please. We always end up arguing."

"I know, sorry… it's just… I have a little hope that someday you will want to talk about this again and maybe give me another chance."

"How can I give you another chance if I don't trust you anymore, Chandler?"

"So please tell me what I have to do… I'll do anything to make you trust in me again. If there is something I could do, Mon, tell me…"

"Chandler, I don't know if our relationship can be the same, 'cause I don't know if I'll be able to forget what happened. It's difficult to me to be near you… I don't see _my_ Chandler anymore. The one who was so funny and that I loved so much… I trusted you… and look what you did to us. Now I look at you and see the man who lied to me. You're so different… I don't know if I can handle this."

Chandler just grabbed his cup of coffee and stared at her while Monica waited for an answer. He took a sip of his coffee and nodded his head, saying:

"Sorry for not being the man you thought I was, Monica… I'm sorry for messing with your life… shit, I always do things wrong…"

It was Monica's turn to run out of words. Chandler seemed so different and, at that exactly moment, so handsome. She didn't want to fell this way again, but it was impossible: she wanted so much to hug him now and tell that everything would be ok.

Monica reached out her hand and touched his neck, caressing it in a timid way. Chandler kept looking at her without knowing what to say or think, almost crying. What was she doing?

Jack and Erica, that were running downstairs at that exactly moment, stopped, surprised, when they saw what was happening.

"Mom? Dad?" Jack put his backpack on the floor.

Monica looked to the boy almost instantly, feeling like she was caught red-handed doing something wrong. Chandler just wiped away his tears, and sighed, before gazing at his children.

"Yes, honey?" Monica smiled to Jack.

"Why is daddy crying?…" Erica asked, worried, getting near him.

"You weren't fighting again, were you?" Jack looked at her, searching for a confirmation.

"No, honey. Your daddy and me were just talking, ok? Did you put the toothbrushes in your backpacks?"

"Sure!" Jack smiled, happier now, and sat in his mother's lap, looking at the coffee in front of him. "Can I take a sip?"

"No way, children don't drink coffee." Then she looked to Erica, who was sitting in Chandler's lap. "And you won't drink either, young lady…"

"What!" Erica rose her eyebrows "I don't even like this coffee thing…"

"And have you ever drunk coffee?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"Oh… daddy let me take a sip one day…"

Monica pretended she was angry with the little girl, but she smiled after that, looking into Chandler's eyes.

"Sounds like your daddy needs to learn some things…"

"I was just trying to be a cool father." He laughed.

"But, dad, you _are_ a cool father." Jack said. "You're the coolest father in the whole world…"

"And what about me?" Monica made a sad face, playing with them.

"You're the coolest mom in the whole world." The boy kissed her face.

"Yeah, you two are the best parents ever." Erica completed. "But it would be better if we could live all together, don't you think?"

The kids waited for an answer and Monica and Chandler looked at each other, embarrassed.

"So, we'd better get going! Your uncle Joey must be impatient, I promised him that I would buy pizza…" Chandler got up. "Let's go?"

"Yes!" The twins screamed at the same time, happily.

"They can stay with you until Monday. You just have to drop them at school in the morning and I'll collect them at the end of the classes, if that's ok for you." Monica suggested.

"That's fine, Mon. So, let's go, guys!"

The others got up at the same time and Chandler gave Monica a small, timid smile that she accepted gratefully. She smiled back and he felt like he was melting inside. He loved her smile. She was so beautiful that night…

"C'mon, daddy, I wanna go." Jack pulled him towards the door.

"Yeah!" Erica completed. "I want to play video game."

"And eat pizza!"

"Ok, let's go…" Chandler gave in, still looking at Monica.

They left the house slowly and Monica kissed the children and mouthed a 'see you' to Chandler, who just waved at her in response, going to the car.

"Buckle your seatbelts, kids…" He said to them, gazing at Monica by the car's window. He was lost in her eyes.

When Chandler turned right, he couldn't see Monica or the house. His heart was beating so fast, he was so happy: it was the first time that they made a conversation without arguing, since the divorce. This had to be good.

"Daddy, can you buy pepperoni pizza for me?" Erica asked him from the backseat.

"And I want one with extra cheese."

"Can you guys really eat this?" Chandler asked amazed.

"Yes, daddy!" Jack said, confident. "We can eat with uncle Joey, and see who can eat more slices!"

Chandler laughed at his son's idea and kept driving. He wanted his life back, and now, he wanted to fight for that with all that he had. He wanted Monica back in his life.

**Wow, I did it! I was so lazy this past weeks, god knows. I wasn't really doing anything important, and just forgot about finishing the chapter. Besides, I was working on the other fic, as you know. Anyway, review if you liked, and if you want me to continue, ok? See you kids soon, take care.**


End file.
